


A Tender Touch of Change

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastplay, Domination, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Large Breasts, Masturbation, MomDom, Oral Sex, Submission, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: The retrieval of an artefact is never simple. But it can have pleasant consequences.
Series: Tales of Sentria [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460515
Kudos: 6





	A Tender Touch of Change

Paine pulled yet another dart from his leather jerkin with a grimace, and muttered to himself. “Oh yes, it'll be easy. Recover a historical artefact, no monsterfolk fight anymore, so you've only got animals to worry about. _Bollocks_ we have.” It had _not_ been a good day, and he balefully stared at the sandstone walls. There _had_ been animals, big sodding lizards that had almost swallowed him whole, venomous snakes (thankfully avoided in time), and even a leopard that had been stalking them, curious, but thankfully not hungry. And the traps. Whoever had left this ruin behind had left _all_ the traps running, some magical in nature... But most a variety of blades, darts, and spikes that had left him in a cold sweat from all the narrow escapes.

“Paine, stop your bitching, we're almost there, and hey, the big lizard _didn't_ get you. Thanks to me.” Paine looked back at his companion, and frowned. Loren had been right about that, and he was honestly annoyed at himself. They were both warriors, but while Paine was quick on his feet, Loren... Loren was almost as quick, and _big_ to boot. She handled her claymore like it was a short sword, and while they'd been adventuring for a while together... Things were starting to fall apart between them. He was getting morose, irritable, and she... She'd made advances, and didn't take it at all well when he stammeringly refused.

As he got back up, he mentally corrected himself. She'd had a tantrum, snapping and sniping at him for not thinking of the partner he'd travelled with for so long, for not _being a man_. Still, her reckoning wasn't wrong, even if she was wrong about him not thinking about her. He did, a lot. But he'd never been comfortable sexually. With women _or_ men. And it wasn't them that was the problem. It was... He didn't quite know how to explain it, but... Shaking the thoughts from his head, he nodded to Loren. “Yeah, almost there. Let's at least _hope_ we don't have another pitfall again? I'm grateful the last one had already had its spikes broken.”

Loren growled “Yeah, we both fell for that one, and I'm sorry. I could have been on point there.” She clasped his shoulder as they walked on, and, thankfully, the journey was, indeed, over. A giant, vaulting room, with large pillars, giant cylinders of stone that must have taken _hundreds_ of people to put in place (maybe), and the ornamentation... The air was a little stale here, and it was dark, but, as they strode forward... Another light could be seen, a pale blue light, coming from a pedestal, in the distance. Loren blinked. “They never said it was going to be something magical.”

Paine looked up at Loren, and his gaze was as grim as the one that met his. “No. They didn't. Well... I'll pick it up. Worst comes to worst, it'll discharge on me.” Loren looked at him in shock, and he quirked an eyebrow. “Hey, if it was deadly or something, they wouldn't have wanted it.” She nodded, but was still hesitant. But they were here, the pay was good, and they shuttered their lanterns when they got closer. And their eyes widened.

It was a gem. A _big_ gem. Engraved with men and women of all sorts, jungle monsterfolk of yore and humans alike, and something... Paine wished he could read Lizardman, although he knew enough to _recognise_ the script... Still, before Loren could bring any argument, or take the iniative, he quickened his pace, and laid his hand on the gem. It pulsed, and, trying to lift the gem, he found he couldn't. Or lift his hand...

And then they were both blinded, forced to look away as the room _filled_ with blue light, almost white in its intensity, and when it receded... The gem came easily into... Paine looked at the pillar, now eye height, and... And at his clothes, that now hung _very awkwardly indeed_. At his hand, now a lovely shade of dark green, his small hand, and... The impressions came at him thick and fast, and he realised... He was a goblin. And he was _she_. He turned back to Loren, and grinned. “Worst comes to worst, am I right?” Her voice was softer now, and she chuckled at the sound of it, while Loren goggled.

“What... What in Erieth's name _happened_?” Paine put the gem in her backpack, and shrugged. It was obvious what had happened, and... And it wasn't a _bad_ thing. Still, she tapped her chin as she considered her next move. Because she sure as hell wasn't going to go to an alchemist to get a potion to change her back. A name... Paine didn't work... She laughed to herself as she considered it, the old world among her people, and it was fitting. Mira. An affectionate term for a mother. Partly because it fit, and well... She'd always been a worrying, clucking mother hen. Loren was pretty tall now, but... She grinned. _Let's see... Just... Let's see_...

And she pulled the leather jerkin, the tunic underneath, over her head... Huh, she was pretty strong, and still nimble, to do that so easily, and her breasts _jiggled_ as they did. “Ehehehe... Still got it!” She turned around as best she could, stepping out of the leggings that had fallen around her ankles, and Loren's face... Oh, Loren's face was _priceless_. Her jaw had dropped, and she was having trouble finding the words... Mira giggled at this, even though the woman _towered_ over her now, six foot four to her... She looked at Mira, then at the pillar, and tapped her chin as she counted in her head... To her three foot and some change. Less than 3 and a half, to be sure. Still, she was strong, but... _How_ strong? “Loren, I've got some muscles, and... I wanna see how good they are... You mind if... I try to lift you, just a little bit off the ground?”

“You... Guh... You want to... Paine, you couldn't lift me when you were big, how could you-”

Mira held up one finger and wagged it. “Loren, I know this is a shock, but please, I want to try. And it's _Mira_... At least until we work out what the next step is, I kinda like that name, and there'll be less talk if I have a woman's name, right?” Loren got a little of her composure back, and she nodded. Mira was pleased to notice she was a little flushed, but didn't say anything. _Not yet, at least_... Stepping forward, she reached up to Loren's thighs, wrapping her arms round, and looked up. “Hands on my shoulders. If I do this, I don't want you to fall, on me _or_ backwards.”

“I... Sure, I'll... Did that gem have to make you so _large_? It's kinda weird.” Mira grinned, feeling those strong hands on her shoulders, and she tried to lift her arms, her partner, and... “Ah! Omigod, how... How high can you... Ohgod please put me down, I might fall over if you lift me highe- Ohhh! Ohhh Erieth, how strong _are_ you now... Mira?” Mira grinned as she stepped back. It had been _easy_. She could have... _Hrm_...

“I don't know for sure, but... I think I know a way to try, if you want. Just takes us looking around this room some.” She stuffed the clothes she'd worn as best she could in her backpack, grateful that she'd learned, over many times in dangerous places, to repair their clothing. It wouldn't look _great_ , because she only had the things to stitch together rents and the like, but... At least she had a knife. Loren's breath caught, and Mira was confused for a second, before she realised. _Oh!_

She didn't _say_ anything about it though. She just hefted the backpack, and handed it up to Loren. “Sorry, even though I'm pretty strong, it wouldn't fit right just yet. I'll need to work on it later. Still, if this place makes any sort of sense, there'll be a living chamber or two nearby, and they _won't_ be trapped. Makes no sense to trap a place you live regularly, after all...” Loren was still a little shellshocked, she could tell, and gently, she reached up her hand and gently laid the strap of the backpack in hers. “Focus, Loren. Right now, we need to do that _anyway_ , because it's been a long journey, and they would take better care of the air where they lived, right?”

“That... Yeah, I am... Tired.” Mira grinned. _More than tired, Loren. Still... Let's save that until we find them_... Mira started leading the way, before Loren stopped her. “Are you sure you're going on point, with... With no armour?” Mira nodded up at Loren, and Loren... Nodded back.

It didn't take them long. The first side tunnel led to fresher air, and even... Sunlight? It wasn't much, partly because it was the late afternoon now, partly because the... Couldn't really call them windows, the... Mira gave up on trying to find a word. They were slits, they let in air and light, enough of each to freshen the air, not enough to channel rain, or freshen up that stale central chamber. She breathed more easily, and, after a few empty rooms and ruined furniture, they found one intact. “Well... Only one bed. Let me try it first, then you, see if it'll take our weight, mmm?”

Mira wasn't surprised that it took her weight. Strong as she was, she didn't feel particularly _heavy_. Loren was the real test. And, as she sat down, it didn't even creak, and Mira smiled. Then, gesturing for her to stand, she looked critically at it. She grimaced, and dusted off her ass. “Yeah, this... It's suitable, and it doesn't smell, thank Erieth, but... We're going to need a blanket. Can you pass me both our bedrolls?” Loren nodded dumbly, and in short order, they were laid out, overlapping, and Mira nodded. “Mmmm... Good, we're not going to have to worry about getting dirtier than we have to... Still, it'll take time for me to fix my clothes, it all seems safe, and it's been a long day...” She looked slyly up at Loren. “Still, it gives me an opportunity to test my strength a little more...” Sitting down, she gestured up at Loren, hands outstretched. “Let's see if I can hold you _in between_ my arms, hrm?”

Loren gasped. “You... Wha... I mean, you lifted me pretty easily, and...” Mira smiled. _She was blushing_! _Erieth, she's actually looking away and holding her hand like she's a shy librarian_!

“C'mon, Loren... You've always had my back, and... Well, I know we had some harsh words back at that inn, and... Well, I'd like to see if I can hold you because I _want_ to hold you, alright?” Loren looked back, and while her eyes flashed briefly with that temper of hers, she drew a deep breath and walked past Mira. “So... I squat down a bit, and ease back into your other arm, right? I can... I do situps, I think I can recover if this doesn't work.”

“I trust you, Loren. And I wouldn't be trying this if I hadn't picked you up before.” Loren looked back, and smiled. “I was pretty surprising back there, huh?”

“You were... Yeah, it was a bit of a shock.” She lowered herself onto Mira's right arm, and Mira shifted her arm down to her knee. And then, Loren leaned back, Mira seeing the look of mild concern on her face, rested in Mira's left arm... And Mira _lifted_. Loren gasped again, and looked a little frightened, before she realised... Not only was she being held, she was being held _easily_. Mira smiled down at her. “There. I _am_ pretty strong, huh?

Loren nodded. “I... Yeah, you are. I mean, _I_ could lift you, for sure, but... You're... Pretty strong.” She bit her lip. “Can I... Would you take it badly if I said you were pretty?”

Mira smiled. “I'd take it pretty well. I didn't say this earlier, because, you know, a weird thing to see a friend transformed, but... I'm stronger, I'm still quick, and...” She looked down, looked up, and grinned cheekily. “I do have a _very_ nice body, I...” She hesitated over the next words, measuring them in her mind, and continued. “It feels more right. Still... Want to hear something that'll make you laugh?” Loren blinked, a little dazed. “I picked that name because it's the word for 'Mama' in my neck of the woods.”

Loren couldn't help herself. She _giggled_ , and Mira did too. Then Loren went shy again, so unlike her, and she spoke softly. “Mira, you... You said something a moment ago... About... Wanting to hold me?” She looked pensive as she carried on, but Mira smiled warmly, understandingly, and she plunged ahead. “I... I'm sorry about snapping at you... Back at the inn... It's just... I liked you. A lot. And... Well, I took it badly, thought you didn't like me back. I acted... I said some pretty mean things.” Mira just lifted Loren upward, and cradled her against her bosom, head over each other's shoulders, and, shifting her more comfortably, more stable on her lap, stroked her hair.

“Shhh... I know, and I forgive you.” She couldn't resist the next part “Mama understands, and... Well, now that I'm more comfortable in my skin, I think we should make up for lost time.” Loren giggled again, and Mira decided to push it. “Does mama's sweet lady want a _really_ nice cuddle?”

Loren tried to sound stern, chiding, but it devolved into giggles pretty quickly. “Oh, you're doing this on... Ehehe... You're doing this on purpose, you... Ehehe, ahaha it's so funny!” Mira chuckled.

“If mama's sweetie wants cuddles, she's going to have to take her clothes off.” Loren gasped, and stood. And, looking back shyly at her partner, she started undoing her armour, blushing as she did. “Awww, is my sweetling blushing? Oh, she wasn't when she was proposing back at the inn...” Loren gasped, but carried on undressing. Her voice was a little petulant when she replied.

“I was... I was blushing _inside_ , alright? I... Look, you look... Really nice... Mama.”

Mira smiled warmly, and Loren blushed harder as she took down her leggings and underwear. She stretched out her arms and smiled. “Now, let's cuddle again, sweetie, and this time, mama's going to make her lady feel good.”

Loren had stopped giggling, and instead... She smiled as she was cradled once again, and whispered in Mira's ear. “You promise, mama?”

Mira stroked her hair again, and, as she reached her hand downward, slowly teasing Loren's bush with her fingers, she whispered back, lovingly. “I promise, darling. Mama's going to make her little girl feel so good.” Loren moaned as Mira's hand reached lower, cupping her pussy and gently rubbing it, and Loren... Loren was leaning into one breast, and reached her hand up to the other, holding Mira's waist, and reaching her other hand down to stroke the base of her spine.

“Ahhh... Thank you, mama, I've waited so long, and I've felt so lonely...” She was being gentle, just as Mira was, tenderly sinking further into Mira's shoulder as she sighed happily. “Mama's so warm, and I hope I make mama feel good too...” Mira smiled, and carried on stroking her hair, spreading Loren's lips and kneading them as she was kneaded.

“Mmmm, Mama feels good to hear her sweet girl is letting it all out now. Baby doesn't need to feel alone ever again, because mama's here, and mama loves you very much.” Loren was getting wet, and Mira stroked the back of her neck, eliciting even more moans. “Mmm, mama loves it when you show how much you love her attention... You'll moan really loud when you feel good, won't you, darling?” She smiled, and added an undertone of lust. Just a small one. “If mama's sweet lets her mama know how much she loves mama's fingers, mama will kiss her _all over_.” Loren gasped, and pushed against Mira's hand, moaning, gripping Mira's breast a little tighter.

“Ah! Ohhh, mama, I want you to feel so good, and I feel so good... I promise, mama, I'll... Ohhhh, please, mama, stick your fingers inside!” Mira slipped her fingers inside, and lightly caressed Loren's clit with her tongue, and Loren moaned louder, shifting as she did, gently pushing herself against the fingers, gasping a little as those fingers slowly pushed in and out. “Ohhh, mama's so good to her baby, ohhhh, it feels so good, thank you!”

Mira smiled, liking the roles that they had fallen so naturally into, sinking herself into that warmness, appreciating the love she really did feel for Loren, her sweetling... Her big strong girl, so much putty in her arms... She spoke softly into Loren's ear as she panted and moaned. “It's a reward for being such a good, understanding girl, who was honest with her mama... And now she's going to make it all right, because she knows her little darling's going to be a good girl, a talented girl who pleases her mama just like mama pleases her...” She was getting wet herself, really enjoying the attention Loren was giving her, but she held her own moans back. She was mama. Small, but strong and tender and warm. And Loren was her sweetie, her darling girl. Her darling girl who was moaning loudly now, crying out as she came closer and closer to cumming, and still paying attention to her mama... _Such a good girl, I'm glad we've finally come together..._

This went on for a short while, and, eventually, even Mira was moaning a little, letting that mask slip because their dynamic, their tenderness, and Loren's talented hands were making her feel _so good_ , but it was Loren who came first. “Ahhhh! Sweetie's cumming, mama, thank you! I... Ohhhhyes IT'S SO GOOODOHHHH!” She bucked and writhed as she came, gripping Mira's breast hard as she pushed her chest further in, and Mira held her, held her tightly, and kept those fingers deep inside, letting her sweet's cum wash over them... They sat there for a short while, just cuddling, enjoying the closness, the feel of each other... And then Mira withdrew her fingers, and held them up.

“Now, mama's going to make you feel good, but she doesn't want to get her sweet any dirtier than she has to be, so would her darling like to clean her fingers?” Loren turned her head, and eagerly engulfed them, licking them greedily, senusually. “Ohh, such a _good girl_. Do you have any suggestions, sweetie?” Loren looked at her, starstruck...

“Ohhh... I feel a little bad, mama, me getting all the attention. Can I... Can I kiss you too?” Mira smiled, as Loren stood, and she laid back, spreading herself.

“Come here, baby... Mama likes that thought, that her darling thinks of pleasing her mama too... But won't you be uncomfortable?” Mira was, after all, half as short as Loren, and the way Loren's face fell, she realised it too. But she brightened up, as an idea hit her.

“Well... I can still massage my mama, make her feel as good as she makes me feel!” Mira grinned, and gestured, as Loren eagerly straddled her face. Gently, she gripped Loren's tight, toned ass as she tenderly kissed her wet pussy, and Loren, in turn, leaned forward, one arm reaching down, to play with Mira's breast, the other reaching down to stroke her pussy. “Ohhh, mama, I love how you feel... You're so warm...” Mira smiled, and carried on kissing, stroking Loren's ass she did, lightly moaning as she was played with.

“Ahhh... All the better for cuddling... Mmm, that's good, sweetie, use those talented hands... My girl's so... Mmmmm... So good with her hands, making her mama feel good... Mmmm” She gently guided Loren lower, and wrapped her lips around her pussy, running her tongue gently. The time for words had passed, tender though they were. She nibbled Loren's lips gently, tasting her, replacing that delicious cum with her saliva, stroking Loren's spine and ass as she was kneaded, her nipple played with, her pussy growing wetter as Loren's palm stroked the top of her mound, her lips spreaded and kneaded by Loren's fingers... Loren was moaning wordlessly too, shifting her hips to guide Mira to her most sensitive spots, speeding up a little and moaning louder when Mira's tongue slipped inside her, still nibbling, still moving her lips, sucking a little as she did... By the time Loren's fingers pushed inside her, that palm pushing over her clit, her nipple teased and stroked, they were both moaning loudly, pushing into each other, basking in the sensations, the pleasure.

This time, they came together, Mira drinking eagerly of her lover, and both arching their backs as they cried out, their pleasure echoing in the room. Neither cared. Nobody was going to hear, and even if they did... They wouldn't have cared. But then, both breathing softly in the afterglow, Loren shifted on the bed, gently shifted Mira, and lay in her arms, resting her head on her chest. They were both pretty tired, but Mira reached her hand out to Loren's hair, stroking it softly, and cooing her encouragment, that affirmation that she was loved, she was a good girl... Loren sighed happily, then looked up.

“Do you... Do you mind if I call you mama, instead of Mira? You know...” She blushed and bit her lip, looking down for a moment. “...When we're alone together? I... I kind of liked it.” Mira smiled back at her, and Loren smiled too.

“Of course, sweetie. You'll be my darling, my little sweet, my talented baby... And I'll be your loving mama, who wants you to cuddle you and make you feel so good, you just let yourself go. Alright?”

Loren nodded, and laid her head back down, nuzzling gently as she made herself comfortable. Before they both slept, she sleepily murmured. “Love you mama.”

“Love you too, sweetie. Sleep well.”


End file.
